Late Nights & Early Mornings
by Misty Grimes
Summary: A series of Richonne one-shots. Rated M for lots of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This one-shot was inspired by a walking dead confession on tumblr that states: "I want Michonne to dream about fucking Rick. I want every conversation they have to make her think of wanting to fuck and suck his cock over and over again." Well, I had to write a story about this, I hope you all enjoy.

 **Fantasy**

Michonne entangled her hands in his hair as he sucked on her exposed clit. She held her breath while Rick licked her inner lips and she clenched her thighs around his head when he slowly pushed two fingers in her. Michonne was forced to breathe again, letting out a loud moan as he sped up his rhythm and latched onto her clit again. Rick began to hum and moan against her, moving his tongue clockwise and counterclockwise around her nub. The vibrations, the wet warmth of his mouth, and his fingers massaging her inner walls overwhelmed her as she came.

"Rick, oh god, baby." Michonne moaned and pleaded for him to stop, continue, and then to stop again as her legs shook from her orgasm. Smiling, she looked down to see Rick licking and kissing her quivering pussy. Then he stood up, wiped his mouth, and wrapped his hand around his length and stroked his harden cock. Michonne sat up and scooted away from Rick. She was already exhausted and didn't think she was ready for more. Michonne licked her lips as she watched his hand move up and down his length and around his girth. The vision both intimated and excited Michonne.

"Where're you going?" He demanded, his voice was low and hoarse, his eyes wild. She's seen that look before, it'd been a year since he gave her that 'look' and they were strangers at that time. _Have I've done something_ , she thought.

"Turn around. Put your ass in the air." Michonne whimpered at his demands, but did as she was told. Getting on her knees she turned around, facing her behind to him, and placing her hands flat on the bed. Her pussy was sopping wet, her nipples were aching, and the anticipation only heighten her senses. Then she felt Rick's arm wrap around her waist, pulling her to the edge of the bed. He bent forward, resting on her back and pushing her torso to the bed. She moaned as she felt his length on her backside.

"I said ass in the air," he repeated.

If this was any other time, someone ordering Michonne around would have been met with defiance. With Rick though, she was putty in his hands. Only in the bedroom did she not get her way. She could bat her pretty brown eyes as much as she wanted, but it'd be to no avail; Rick was relentless. Michonne moaned and clung to the sheets when he slid his hand up and down her pussy; sliding three fingers into her, moving them deep into her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," her answer was muffled from biting the sheets, but Rick understood.

Her stomach tightened when she felt his hardness inching closer to her entrance, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed onto her ass. Michonne jerked against him causing his tip to touch her nub. They both moan at the sensation. He squeezed her cheeks while pushing himself into her.

Michonne sighed, "Baby," she whispered.

Rick wouldn't move, so she rotated her hips, gyrating on his length. She heard Rick's moans which gave her satisfaction that he couldn't resist her, she continued until Rick moved his hands up to her hips stopping her.

"Naughty," he said and stood up, pulling out far enough so that only the tip remained in her warmth and then thrusted back in her.

Slapping her ass in the process, Michonne winced from the pain that quickly took a back seat to the immense pleasure she was receiving. Rick moved faster, only occasionally slowing down just to tease her. This rhythm was frustratingly wonderful, Michonne called out Rick's name, moaned and thrashed underneath him until her completely pulled out.

"Move up," Michonne looked over her shoulder, Rick was wiping the sweat from his face, his chest gleamed with perspiration, and his cock was coated with Michonne's arousal. Once Michonne was in the position of his liking, Rick climbed on top of her. At his mercy, she relaxed and enjoyed his kisses to the side of her neck and hands all over her. She sighed when he entered her again from behind and then she cried out when he massaged her clit. His hand and his hips moving in unison.

"Cum for me baby," he said. Michonne felt the familiar pressure from earlier building up. "Cum for me," he repeated.

"Oh God Rick. Oh God!"

 _Knock. Knock._

The sudden interruption of her dream startled Michonne, she opened her eyes and realize that she wasn't in the throes of passion with Rick.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Hold on," she yelled.

Michonne got out of bed, her panties were uncomfortably wet from her arousing dream. Taking them off, she tossed them in the laundry basket. Grabbing her pants that were on a chair, she put them on over her tone thighs, she then straighten out her tank top and hair, and walked to the door. When she opened it, it was the star of her dreams. Rick was standing awkwardly, his hands on his waist, chest out. Michonne gave him a small smile.

"What?"

"Good morning, Michonne."

"Morning," she said, crossing her arms.

"I want you to be with me when I go talk with Deanna." Michonne looked at him, still affected by her dream, and studied his face—currently covered in bandages from his fight with the now deceased Pete. The bandages couldn't take away from his handsome features. She could tell by looking into his eyes that he was tired, yet alert. She loved how intense they became when his emotions flared up and depending on the time of day, they varied in shades of blue. Michonne began to imagine what it would be like to make eye contact with him as she wrapped her lips around his cock. Slowly taking him in her mouth—.

"Michonne?" Rick's voice forced Michonne out of her daze. Michonne realized that she was staring at Rick, mouth open, she was even starting to drool. Michonne covered her mouth, faking a yawn so that she could wipe the slobber that was collecting at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm with you. Of course," she said through her hand. Rick nodded, if he thought her behavior was odd, he didn't let on.

"I'll be downstairs."

"Just give me a minute." Rick nodded, turning from her door.

Michonne watched as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs, she marveled at his bow-legged strut. It was so, Rick. The walk, the jeans that he refused to get rid of, probably because they hugged his thighs and his ass, and his whole aura. Michonne saw herself grabbing onto Rick's ass while he pumped into her, making him thrust deeper and harder into her. Michonne groaned, _what the hell is wrong with me today?_

She's always found Rick attractive, but never dwell on it too much. Admittedly, there were times when she was alone, she thought about him, about what it would be like to be with the Southern Sheriff. Was he dominant in bed or was he lazy? Did he like to give or was he more of a taker? She even a time or two gave herself an orgasm dreaming up different scenarios of how intimate her and Rick could get, but, she was always able to get it out of her system and go about her day. Not now, feeling like a horny male teen, there was a lingering sense of _want_ that wouldn't go away, making her drift off to dreamy places where Rick worships her body.

Michonne shook her head and saw that Rick had stopped at the stairs and was looking at her. He seemed perplexed which alarmed Michonne. _Caught!_ Not knowing what to do, Michonne turned to go back in her room. And because she was in such a rush to get away from Rick's look of concern, she didn't realize she had shut her door until she rammed her forehead into.

"Shit," refusing to confirm whether Rick just saw her embarrassingly display, she swung her door opened and quickly went inside her room to get ready.

…

Deanna was not ready for the changes Rick proposed or at least pretended to be proposing when in actuality he was telling Deanna what was going to happen. She had gotten up from the table several times only to sit back down, now she was pacing. Morgan was also here, sitting at Deanna's side of the table, he hadn't said a word since they'd started the meeting ten minutes ago. Like Michonne, he was quietly observing the situation. Unlike Michonne his attention seemed to be 100% on the conversation between Deanna and Rick while Michonne's mind bounced back and forth from what was being said to daydreaming that she was on top of Rick, riding him.

"This is too much and too fast. My people don't know you Rick, all they see is a stranger that turned their town upside down," Deanna said.

"They're going to have to get over it and become real acquainted with me, fast. We don't have time, there could be a human threat outside these walls and your people can't even defend themselves against walkers," Rick replied.

Michonne nodded, most of the Alexandrians were sheltered. Some thought the events from two years ago was a terrorist attack. Some had manage to go this long without seeing a walker up close and now it was her, Rick, and other members of the group's responsibility to help them prepare. Michonne gazed at Rick who was still in the midst of his speech. She saw that there was a vein on the side of his neck pulsating, _he's getting irritated_ , she thought. She wanted to reach over and kiss his neck, sit in his lap and make him calm down. In her mind, she was doing just that, staring into Rick's eyes as she unbuckled his belt and pants. Watching him close his eyes and hearing him moan as she stroked his erection. With her pants and panties on the floor, she gasped when Rick ripped her top, exposing her breasts, kissing them, licking and sucking on her nipples until they were sensitive to his touch. Both Michonne and Rick groaned as he entered her and—.

"Michonne?" Rick once again broke her out of her horny trance. He, Deanna, and Morgan were all looking at her; flustered, Michonne sat up in her chair.

"I didn't hear you?" She admitted, she couldn't look up at Rick instead she stared at his nice light blue button up shirt.

"I asked if you and Glenn wanted to take a group with you on a short run."

"Yes, I can do that," Michonne glanced at him and quickly averted her eyes back to his shirt.

"Okay, then we're done here, unless anyone has anything else to say." Michonne could tell Rick was directing his question to Morgan, who as far as she knew, still hadn't said a word.

Deanna paced herself out of the meeting and Morgan stood up, held his hand out to Rick. Rick stood up as well and shook his hand. Seeing this as a sign that it was time to go, Michonne grabbed her jacket and followed Morgan out the door. Rick stopped her, gently grabbing her shoulder to pull her towards him.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, his thumb rubbing on her forearm.

"I'm fine, Rick. Just tired," it was a bit of a white lie, she was tired, she was always tired, but fine? No. She was horny and disappointed that she couldn't have him.

"No more secrets between us? Right, we promise to be truthful to each other."

"When did we—"

"Michonne, tell me the truth. What's wrong?"

"You."

"Me."

"Rick, I need to get out of this dumb uniform and grab Glenn. I'm really okay though, I swear." She moved her arm from his grasp and proceeded to her destination.

"I heard you this morning?" Michonne turned her head so fast towards Rick, she gave herself whiplash. Rick smiled and looked to be on the verge of laughing. "I'm sorry, I was at your door and before I knocked, ahem," his smile broke into a grin while he cleared his throat. "I heard a little bit of 'Rick, oh God, right ther—'," Michonne didn't allow him to finish his imitation of her by playfully punching him in his chest.

"Jesus. Not funny," Michonne didn't know whether to run and hide or laugh. Easily she chose the latter, watching Rick rub his chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Why do you hit so hard?" Michonne rolled her eyes, her secret was out and now she felt things were going to be awkward. Trying to leave for a third time, her efforts were stopped again when Rick slid in front of her path and hugged her. Rick squeezed tightly and Michonne returned the affection by wrapping her arms around his back.

"I'm sorry for teasing you." Michonne only nodded, silently enjoying his body heat and weight on her. "It's my turn to tell the truth… again," he continued, chuckling. Rick reposition his arms so that they now rest on her waist. Michonne didn't protest, her mind and body knew where this conversation was heading. "I find you attractive. I think you're beautiful and perfect, too perfect for a dud like me. And," he straighten his posture so that he could look Michonne in the eye. "It excites me that you want me just as badly as I want you."

Rick moved Michonne closer to him, her eyes popped for a moment when she felt his bulge, growing as he spoke.

"Now?" She asked.

"Not here. Your room."

"And training?"

"Can wait."

They didn't need extra words to effectively communicate what they needed from each other. Rick and Michonne both walked to their destination, hands around each other waists, oblivious to any looks they were receiving. They were on a mission to make Michonne's fantasies a reality.


	2. Taking Chances

**This smutty fic was inspired by a Richonne discussion on whether or not Michonne was acting shy around Rick during the meeting in "First Time Again." And if she was being shy, did something happened between them the night before, hmmm. This story is basically what I wished happened after Rick shot Pete. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Taking Chances**

Seeing her at the top of the stairs waiting for him was a welcome sight. Rick was tired of talking to everyone else and he was ready to sleep, but he was glad to see her and wanted to speak with her for as long as she wanted.

"Did I do the right thing?" He asked, stepping towards her, he took note that she had her sword on her back. Rick frowned, he was happy that she now understood that they would need their weapons on them, at all times, but he also knew that this was something she did not want and he felt guilty that he was part of the reason her hand was forced.

"You did what you had to. And it was Deanna who made the call." She walked with him to the middle of the hallway, speaking in a hush tone.

Rick chuckled softly, "I feel like right after we had our talk, I went and screwed up again."

"You didn't." She grasped his hand and squeezed.

"Hmm…" he grunted. Looking into her brown eyes, he knew she did not lie or exaggerate her willingness to be there for him.

"I don't deserve you," he said. Michonne lowered her eyes to the floor. Rick rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"The things I've done…," she said. "I don't deserve a place like this, people who care for me, a second chance, but I needed it. And I'm not saying you need me, but every now and then we all need support."

"Remember when we rescued Glenn and Maggie from the Governor and you said I needed you."

"Yeah," her forehead scrunched, it looked like she was cringing from the memory. "I was desperate and couldn't think of anything else to say," she smiled.

"You were right." He moved his hand so that their fingers were entwined with each other. "You were right, I need you," Rick moved closer to her, he cupped her chin as her eyes widen and leaned in to kiss her lips.

He felt Michonne squeeze his hand harder, but she didn't protest his actions. Rick outline her lips with his own, they were soft and supple. He then pecked the center of her lips and pulled away, when he opened his eyes, hers were still close.

"Rick…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry," his common sense came back to him as he realized he stepped over the line. He swallowed and waited for her admonishment.

"You smell like death," she smiled up at him.

He laughed, "Wow my timing's bad."

"Its fine," she stopped holding his hand and moved back, her smile was small, but she wasn't making eye contact.

"Michonne, I'm s—," Rick stepped forward, but Michonne stepped back again.

"Take a shower, we'll talk." She turned around and walked into her room closing the door.

"Damn," Rick muttered. He cracked his knuckles, shaking his head at his screw up. _How am I to fix this?_ He thought.

Rick headed into bathroom and closed the door. He briefly caught a glance of himself in the mirror, there were walker blood and nastiness all over his face. His bandages needed to be redress and he looked crazed.

"And you thought it was ok to kiss her, looking like this," he said to his reflection.

Rick turned on the shower, allowing it to run until it got to the temperature he liked, he peeled off the soiled bandages and tossed them in the wastebasket, some of his cuts were still open, some had started to scab. Rick then took off his shoes and clothing, kicking them to the corner of the door, he looked down at himself and took note of the physical effect the kiss made on him. He touched his semi-hard cock—wishing he didn't let it get in the way of his friendship with Michonne—and then got into the shower.

…

Michonne listened at her door until she was sure Rick wasn't going to follow behind her. She took off her katana and threw it on the bed, the constable jacket, shirt, and tie followed suit. She sat on her bed and rewind what had happened, falling back, she touched her lips and sighed. _He kissed me._ Michonne unbuckled her belt and zipped down her pants, getting herself comfortable after another rough day. She had been looking forward to sleeping, but Rick's kiss gave her an energetic rush which was good since she told him they should talk when he cleaned himself up.

"Ugh," Michonne lightly slapped her forehead, she didn't really want to talk about it, what was there to talk about? She liked Rick, liked him in a way that went beyond just being friends and being behind Alexandria walls those feelings were growing stronger. He had definitely awaken desires in her that laid dormant for years and now she had proof that he liked her too.

Michonne got up from her bed and walked to her dresser, picking out a cotton dress shirt and shorts, she removed her tank top and bra and then her boots and pants. There was a full-length mirror tucked in the corner of her room, she walked over near it and studied her body. Clad in only her panties, she touched her breasts, gently cupping them in her hands, enjoying the weight of them and the hardness of her nipples. Michonne pinched her nipples lightly and rolled them between her fingers, she couldn't help, but imagine Rick's hands doing the touching. Letting her breasts go, her hands traveled to her tummy, she turned around to the side, admiring the flatness of it, and ran her hands along the curvature of her ass.

Michonne turned back around and tilted her head to the side and bit her lip. She pulled the band of her panties to see her pussy, "damn I should've shave," she whispered. She looked at herself in the mirror and raised an eyebrow, "Michonne stop. There are a million things going on right now and a hairless cooch ain't one of them."

Leaving the mirror, she grabbed the shirt she would sleep in for the night and put it on, but decided against the shorts. _I'm not talking to Rick tonight, I'll just pretend to be asleep._ Michonne moved her katana and day's clothing to the side, slipped underneath the covers, and closed her eyes. She started to tingle as she thought of Rick's mouth pressed against hers as he slowly entered her.

"Fuck!" Michonne kicked the covers off, "don't do it, don't do it, don't do it," she chanted. Her feet hit the floor before the logical part of her brain could tell her to stop. Michonne opened the door and peeked out, she could hear voices downstairs; Daryl and she assumed the other male voice was Morgan. Momentarily she listened for any sign that they were coming upstairs when she felt like they weren't, she walked out her room and closed her door.

Tip-toeing to the bathroom, so not to alert Carol or Carl what she was up to, she made it to the door and twisted the knob.

…

The hot water pouring down was perfect, Rick stood underneath the shower head, letting all the blood and dirt from his nightly excursion slide off of him and down the drain. His mind was speeding at 60 mph with thoughts of what he needed to do next. The Alexandrians were weak and needed a fast pace course in Survival 101. He didn't trust any of them and he didn't care about most of them, he hoped that Deanna now understood the importance of surviving, he only wished her husband—Reg—didn't have to be the one to pay the price for such a lesson.

Then there was Morgan, they talked briefly and enough was said between the two of them for Rick to be unsettled at how much they've both changed. He debated whether or not he was too harsh with Morgan as he rub shampoo through his hair. _No, I don't take chances anymore,_ he thought. _But, you kissed Michonne_. Rick shook his head, he felt his stomach tightening, he didn't want to talk to her about the kiss; he wasn't ready to hear her words of rejection.

"Stupid, Rick, real stupid," he groaned, with his hair cleaned, he reached for the closes body wash, it was definitely one of the women, he could smell the sweet fragrance when he opened the top. Rick poured some in a towel and began washing himself. _I should just tell her how I feel. Since Lori, she's been the only woman to make me happy._ Rick sighed, since they've arrived to Alexandria instead of facing his feelings for Michonne, he's pushed them to the side and even went so far as to avoid telling her the complete truth about where his head was at until she had to knock him out.

"I don't deserve her," but he wanted her. All of her. As he cleaned himself off, his mind wander to an image of Michonne in the nude. He thought of her wrapping her delicate fingers around his cock and stroking him until he was hard. He thought of entering her heat and hearing her moan his name as she came. Rick's own hand tugged lightly on his length and he moved his hips as images of being inside Michonne became more vivid.

…

Michonne could hear the shower running, _go back before it's too late_ , but she continued to ignore her more sensible side while her clit ached with anticipation of what she was about to see. She opened the bathroom door wider, thankful that it wasn't squeaky and slipped inside. The first thing she saw was his bloody clothes littering the floor and when she looked up, her heart almost stopped and her hands started to tremble. The shower stall was not foggy enough from the steam to cover Rick's movements. Michonne swallowed as she watched Rick stroke himself and her panties became wet. She closed the door, soundlessly and stepped closer, she was a bit impress with how stealthy she was being, making no sound, she stopped and pulled down her panties. Her heart pumped faster and she started to sweat when she heard him groan, clutching her panties she gave herself one more chance to turn back.

"Fuck," Rick said followed by a moan escaping his lips, he made the decision for Michonne. Her clit throb and she could feel her wetness dripping onto her thigh, she was ready to end her sex drought. Michonne removed her shirt and placed both her panties and her shirt on the toilet seat, she then grabbed onto the shower door handle and pulled it open.

…

Rick saw movement in the corner of his eye which made him freeze, he had been so caught up in his imagination and pleasure that he hadn't heard anyone enter the bathroom. Before he could think clearly about the situation, he watched in slight horror as the shower door opened, his heart thumped against his chest when he saw his imagination right before him. Michonne was completely naked, she was breathing heavy and she only briefly met his eyes before she stepped into the shower with him. Rick couldn't formulate a single word, his mouth agape, he dropped the towel that he was holding, and tried to cover his harden length.

Michonne took a step closer to him and reached up and touched Rick's face. She was visibly nervous and her eyes were focused on his mouth. Rick felt her fingertip move over his cuts and stopped at his lips, _there's no going back_ , he thought. Rick opened his mouth and captured her finger in his mouth. Michonne finally made eye contact with him, they both silently agreeing that they would have each other tonight.

Michonne took her finger out of Rick's mouth and pressed against him, Rick removed his hands from off his cock, held her hips, and backed into the shower wall. The water rained on both of their heads, it was hard to breath, but Rick didn't care because Michonne reached up and kissed him. She moaned as their tongues met, his skin prickled as Michonne's hands ran up along his back. Rick grinded himself on her, his cock was growing harder and longer and he yearned to feel himself inside her.

Breaking the kiss, Rick finally found words to say to Michonne. "Not here," he whispered. She nodded in agreement as he shut off the shower. Michonne got out first, grabbing the towel, Rick groaned at the sight of her wet backside. He use to imagine what it looked and felt like when it wasn't enclosed in her tight jeans, her ass was plump and when she walked, it slightly jiggled. Rick reached out and squeezed her left cheek, it was firm in his hand and soft. Michonne turned around and playfully slapped his hand away.

"You said not here," she teased, tossing the towel at him. When Rick removed it from his face, he saw her nude form slip out the door. Not bothering to clean behind himself, Rick turned the bathroom lights out, peeked his head out the door and followed Michonne to her room.

…

Michonne couldn't believe how bold she had gotten, walking in on Rick, getting into the shower with him, feeling him grow harder against her stomach; she was on fire and wanted more. Before she even reached her door, she felt Rick's cock on her backside, he pushed against her as she opened the door and when they were both in her room, he wrapped one arm around her waist, and closed the door behind him. Rick spun Michonne around and kissed her again, the kiss was more aggressive. He then lifted her up, Michonne squealed, his length was at her entrance, just one movement and he would be inside her. Michonne felt hot all of sudden as if all the heat in the room was gravitating towards them.

"Open the window over there," she instructed Rick. Still in his arms, Rick carried her to the window by her bed, and opened it just enough for them to feel the breeze. He then sat her on the window sill, and if Michonne's brain wasn't focus on the immense pleasure she was receiving right now as Rick sucked on her breasts, she would have objected to her ass hanging out the window.

She bit her lip as Rick's mouth tugged on her nipples; alternating between light and hard sucks.

"Please touch me," she pleaded and he obliged. Michonne cried out when his finger slid in between her outer lips, gliding over her inner lips and lightly pressing her harden clit. "Oh God." A second finger joined in, dipping itself inside Michonne's inner walls, the sensation caused Michonne to grab onto Rick's hair, not caring if she was pulling too hard.

Rick pulled his mouth off her breast and looked her in the eyes.

"You ready?"

"Yes," her pussy pulsated as she felt him at her entrance, he gave her a hard kiss and rubbed her pussy's lips. Michonne held onto the wall beside her as Rick pushed into her, she tried to relax and Rick assisted by massaging her inner thigh and kissing her neck. He slowly kept pushing until she was completely full.

"Fuck," Rick whimpered in her ear, they stayed like this for a few seconds, giving each other time to become acquainted with this new connection between them. Rick's hands were massaging Michonne's hips while he licked and sucked on her neck, chin, and lips. Michonne used her fingernails and lightly scratched along his back. Rick slowly pulled out of her and stop, leaving only his tip inside, he moaned seeing her excitement coat his length. Michonne was so wet and tight, Rick wanted back in her heat, so he thrusted his cock back into her, Michonne held on to him tighter, whimpering as Rick moved faster.

"It feels so good," it had been too long since Michonne has experience this type of pleasure and for her to share her first time, again, with Rick, tripled the pleasure within her. She gasped when she felt his hand on her clit, it wouldn't be long now before she started cumming.

Not liking the support of the window sill, Rick moved Michonne off of it and carried her towards the bed. He then reluctantly put her down and moved her katana and clothing off her bed. Rick pulled Michonne back to him and scooted both of them to the middle of the bed, with pillows supporting his back, he maneuver his shaking love so that most of her backside and back was lying on his stomach and chest and her breast were right in his face.

With her legs spread wide and draped over his thighs, Michonne moved her arm behind his head. Rick wrapped his right arm around her stomach for support and his left hand had easy access to her pussy and clit. Michonne moaned as he filled her up again.

"Relax," he said. Michonne could only nod her head as she watched his cock thrusting in and out of her and when he began massaging her clit again, that's when she reached her peak. Rick tried to maintain his composure as he continue to plunge in and out of her, he almost lost it when her inner walls clench tightly around his length.

Feeling like it wouldn't be long before he joined Michonne in her shaking fit, Rick rolled both of them around on the bed until she was on top, facing him, she slowly grinded on his cock, moving her hair out of her face and leaning forward to meet his lips again. Their tongues entangled until he moved her arms back and sped up the thrusting, she gasp as his cock drilled into her pussy. Michonne could feel another orgasm coming from the pit of her stomach, she couldn't speak or think, all she could do was allow Rick to take control. She moaned and cried out as he slapped her ass and thrust into her as deep as he could. Rick felt his balls tightening, he held Michonne in his arms, he felt her tears on his neck, he slowed down.

"Don't stop, please, don't stop," she pleaded, he sped up again and when he felt Michonne wail loudly as she came again, he too came, grunting as his seed spilled into her.

…

 **The Next Afternoon**

"This isn't about if it gives, it's when. It's gonna happen. That's why we're gonna have to do it soon," Rick said to about twenty or so Alexandrians and his family. The Alexandrians needed to understand that the threat of thousands of walkers only a mile from their homes was not ok or would be easy to get rid of.

Carter, one of the construction workers protested the plan Rick lain out, but before Rick could argue with him, Deanna spoke up.

"We're going to do as Rick says," she didn't turn around from the window. Rick knew she was grieving, but was grateful she wanted to work with him after last night. He nodded his head in agreement and informed the group that Daryl would lead the walkers away from Alexandria. Soon, Sasha and Abraham volunteered to go with Daryl.

"We'll have two teams," he looked over and saw Michonne staring at the floor. He hadn't seen her at all that morning, leaving her own room before he woke up. Part of him couldn't wait to get the meeting over with so that he could talk with her. "One on each side of the forest helping manage this thing. So who's in?"

"Me," Michonne spoke up, their eyes met and just as quickly she looked away. _She regrets what happened_ , he thought. He tried to refocus on who was volunteering to go, but his mind wander to last night and he hoped Michonne didn't think it was a mistake.

…

When the meeting concluded, Rick informed Deanna, Morgan, Carter, and a few others to meet on Deanna's porch to go over the map. Before Michonne could head out there, he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hey," he swallowed. He wiped his clammy hands on his pants.

"Hey," she replied. Michonne's arms were folded and she still wouldn't look at him.

"Please look at me," he gently tugged at her arm until she unfolded them and looked him in the eye. "You regret what happened?"

"No," she shook her head. "Last night was… I loved it," she gave him a half-smile.

"It's just you kind of disappeared on me and now you can barely look at me."

"I had to think clearly about what we did last night and what it means for us from now on." Rick cocked his head to the side, he was hoping last night would be the start of a much more intimate relationship between them, but he was scared Michonne didn't feel the same way.

"Michonne, I—"

"Rick, you don't have to make your case. I want there to be an 'us', but I also want to slow it down." Rick nodded, she was right, they had to slow down, it was only a couple of days ago he was lusting for someone else, but he knew in his heart that Michonne was right for him.

"Ok, we'll take it slow. A date?" He asked excitedly, Michonne laughed.

"A date, where?"

"Our place, I'll make you dinner." Incredulous, Michonne raised an eyebrow.

"When?"

"We take care of that herd first, so maybe three days from now?" Michonne nodded.

"It's a date." She smiled brightly and laughed again. Rick smiled as well, relieved that she didn't want to end things between them. Despite people still being in the room, Rick pulled Michonne closer to his chest and leaned forward to kiss her again. Their kiss deepen, Michonne grabbed both sides of his face and moaned then she pushed him away.

"God, you play dirty," she was breathless and holding on to her chest.

"Says the woman who came into my shower naked last night," he whispered in her ear. Michonne blushed and groaned.

"Conversation over," she said firmly, but then broke into a grin. "There's a herd outside our door, remember?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten, just needed some extra motivation to make sure our plan is completed successfully." He gave her one last kiss on her forehead and led them both to the porch. He didn't really care if the Alexandrians were completely on board or not, the walkers had to be removed from the quarry. With them gone and the Alexandrians learning to protect themselves, Rick felt confident that he would finally be able to breathe easy and live again with Michonne.

The End!


	3. Camping Can Be Fun

**Rick takes care of Michonne's needs.**

The flames from the fire crackled and popped against the wood and rocks surrounding it, Rick added a few more kindling to the fire to keep it alive for a bit longer. Warming his hands he scanned over the woods, training his eyes to see through the darkness for any sign of walkers or people lurking around the little camp. After a few minutes, his mind was a bit at ease and his body less tense to know that, for now, no one or no thing was close enough to be a threat. Looking at the time on his watch it read 3:16, in another two hours, the first light of dawn will be peeking through the darkness. Getting up from his squatting position, Rick walked over to the person lying down next to the fire—asleep, he position himself in front of her and moved the dreads that were on her face, she didn't stir.

"Michonne," Rick whispered her name, but again she didn't stir from her sleep. Rick scanned over her face, the fire illuminating her features. She was beautiful to him, not even the slobber that accumulated at the corner of her pouty lips could deter her beauty. Rick wiped the wetness from her mouth with his thumb, getting on his knees, he leaned in closer to her face and gently pecked her lips. Again, she didn't move. _God she wasn_ _'t kidding when she said she was exhausted._ Feeling somewhat brazen, Rick ran his hands over the waistband of Michonne's pants, squeezing her slim waist, and moved upwards under her coat and shirt. Michonne's muscles tensed as he rubbed her skin, this time she did stir. Rick removed his hands from under her shirt and began pulling down her pants, awake now, Michonne grabbed Rick's arm.

"Rick!" her eyes widen at his intrusion, but immediately soften when she gazed upon his mischievous grin.

"Shh. Lay back down," Rick instructed. Michonne did as she was told, she looked all around her to make sure Rick's actions wouldn't be interrupted by unwanted guest. Meanwhile, Rick continued to pull her clothing down pass her knees, he lain down beside her, blocking her view of the woods and met his lips with hers. As he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth, his forefinger mimicked his movements, massaging her inner lips, her clit and then dipping into her. Michonne moaned her approval, lifting her head to deepen the kiss between herself and Rick.

Rick's finger wet from Michonne's growing excitement made circular motions around her nub, clockwise, counterclockwise, up and down. Michonne broke away from his mouth and moaned, looking him in his eyes, "Rick, I want you inside me," she whispered.

She caressed his face, running her left thumb over his lips, her right fingers entangled themselves in the back of Rick's head, pushing his head closer to hers, never losing eye contact, she pressed her lips to his again, and then she pecked each corner of his mouth and made her way towards his neck. "Please," she pleaded in his ear.

"This is for you, love. This is all about your pleasure, not mine," he cooed. With his thumb on her clit, Rick then took his middle and ring finger and glided them into her—never losing focus on Michonne's brown eyes, Rick watch as her expressions changed from a pained look to pure ecstasy. Her walls contracting around his fingers, Rick's fingers penetrated into her pussy until they no longer could go any further and began to massage the surrounding walls.

"Oh God," Michonne closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure Rick was giving her. She moved her hips, grinding on his fingers as she felt her buildup. Small droplets of sweat appeared on her forehead, the air only moments ago cool and windy, now felt hot and humid. Still rotating her hips at a steady pace, Michonne whimpered when she felt Rick licking her neck. The sensation of Rick licking and sucking her skin into his mouth made Michonne gush wetter. _Fuck,_ she thought. Michonne could feel her reaching her peak only to lose it again, forcing her to move her hips more wildly.

Rick could sense the urgency in Michonne's movements, taking his fingers out of her pussy he began to rub her outer lips and lightly tapping on her nub. He licked under Michonne's chin, sucked the skin at her throat, and made his way back to her mouth that was currently opened, she was panting and pulling at her coat, struggling with the zipper. Michonne managed to pull down the zipper of her jacket, she touched her left breast through her shirt, tugging at her harden nipple. Not satisfied, she lifted up her shirt and pulled down the cups of her bra until her breasts were exposed.

"You're so wet and hot around my fingers," Rick whispered. "This is only warm up. I will be wrapping my lips around your clit and making you scream my name as I fuck you." Michonne smiled and bit her lips at his words, "later though," he added making her groan in reply to his teasing.

Rick added another finger into Michonne and with his thumb massaged her clit faster, he then lifted his face from Michonne's neck. Michonne eyes were closed and he could see she was lost in her pleasure, pinching her nipples. Michonne moved his head so that his mouth was lined up with her breast. Rick needing no further encouragement, licked her nipple, grasping it in his mouth.

"God, please Rick, fuck." Michonne lifted her hips as the buildup resumed, she clenched her legs together as Rick thrusted his fingers into her faster. She knew she was getting closer, but wanted it to last a little longer.

"Don't hold out on me baby, I want you to cum on my fingers," Rick pleaded as he licked and sucked around her areola. Michonne whimpered as he gave her nipples equal attention, she was getting closer, the pressure building up in her lower stomach was becoming too much.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum," Rick's fingers were sloppy wet and he felt her inner walls clamp onto them. Never losing eye contact with Michonne, he watched as she inhaled deeply and began to tremble as her orgasm flowed throughout her body. Michonne couldn't form words even after she exhaled, all she could do was whimper as Rick continue to finger her.

"That's it, cum for me."

Feeling the waves of her orgasm grow smaller, Rick removed his fingers and gently massaged around her clit, her inner and outer lip, and thrusting a finger in her every couple of seconds. He then kissed her nose as she mewed, Michonne grinned as she came down from the high. Rick kissed her mouth and she reciprocated, deepening the kiss between them.

"Mmm…" was the only semblance of a word Michonne could say as she enjoyed the kiss. Rick slipped his fingers out her, they were sticky with her wetness, and he felt triumph that he can make her cum with just his fingers. He pulled his mouth from her and licked each finger that was once occupying Michonne. The taste of her, made him want to clean her up with his mouth

"Nasty," Michonne teased, she fixed her clothing, pulling her bra back over her breast and her pants on, she bundled up her coat and scooted closer to Rick. Wrapping her arms around him so that her hands clenched together behind his back, she snuggled into his chest.

"That's how you like it though. Raw, filthy, nasty, passionate…"

Michonne laughed, "I needed that, thank you baby."

"I know you did."

"Mmm, you need to relax as well." Michonne felt Rick's bulge pressing against her pelvis.

"I'm good, don't worry about me, sleep."

"I still want you inside me."

"Aren't you greedy," he teased. "I'll have you bent over before you know it."

"Shut it," she retorted, playfully slapping his behind.

Rick pulled her into a bear hug, as she lain her head on his arm. Soon, he could hear her quiet snores emitting from his chest. The watch on his wrist now read 3:32. With his free arm, he adjusted his cock so that it was less constricted and willed it to go away. Then grabbing a bucket of dirt by his head, he tossed it into the fire pit, snuffing out the embers. Now surrounded by complete darkness, Rick listened to the melody of Michonne's snores, the crickets, and any tale tell signs of the undead until he too fell asleep.


	4. She

Rick, Michonne, and Negan have their weekly meeting. **Author's Note:** This one-shot is **AU!** Therefore, certain events never took place in the Walking Dead universe. Enjoy! ;)

 **SHE**

They always meet at Clyde's BBQ for drinks, same time, same day. Rick arrives first, punctual; the wait staff greeting him with warm smiles. They all know him and he knows each one and their life stories. Rick sits down in the booth and places his Sheriff's hat beside him, but he then decides to sit it on the table instead, just in case she wants to sit next to him this time.

"Your usual, Rick? Ella, the server, asks, with her notepad in her hand, she untucks the pen from her curly fro.

"Yes, how's school?" Rick stares attentively at Ella, placing his hands on the table and clasping them.

She grins, "School, is going. The final countdown to graduation begins."

"Any plans after graduation?"

Ella shrugs and shakes her head, "Nah. I'm an arts major so I gotta hustle a little harder."

"I have faith you'll find the career you want," he says.

"Thank you! I'll bring out your drink in a few."

Rick smiles and checks his watch. In another ten minutes or so, his friend will be the second one to arrive. Soon, Ella comes back and sits a napkin on the table and a glass of sweet tea on top of it; the drink is slightly chilled with two ice cubes in it.

"I'll get his drink ready. If that's all right?"

"Go ahead, he'll be here in another five minutes."

Five minutes passes and an imposing male figure enters the restaurant. Rick can hear him before he sees him; laughing loudly and cracking inappropriate jokes. Ella returns for a second time and sits another drink down; a tall glass of beer. The man walks over to the booth, clad in dress pants and a leather jacket, he smiles widely at Ella and holds his arms out. Ella chuckles and gives him a hug. He winks at Rick and points to Ella's ass which is voluptuous and looks firm to the touch.

"Let the poor girl breath, Negan," Rick says, sighing.

Negan releases her from his bear hug and sits down, "I've missed you, sweetheart," he flirts. There's a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I've missed you too," she replies, blushing.

Negan drinks the beer left for him until the glass is nearly empty, he wipes his mouth and places his fist to his heart. "I need another one of those," he croaks, "You ready to order?" He asks Rick.

"The usual, Ella," Rick responds to her.

"Steak and eggs; scrambled, for me," adds Negan.

"Ok, I'll bring you out another beer and Rick did you need a refill?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Hey," Negan whispers, tapping Rick's arm, "she's going to be late."

"She's always late," Rick remarks.

Negan rolls his eyes, "I know, I know. I mean later than usual."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She probably would have texted you, but you carry around that ancient fucking phone. She probably didn't think it had the capabilities to receive texts."

Rick shakes his head, "she knows she can reach me if she wanted to." Rick sips his iced tea, allowing the melting ice cubes to slide into his mouth.

"Stop, looking so glum buddy."

"I'm not!" Rick disputes. Negan shrugs and finishes the rest of his beer.

"That case she's working on is tougher than she thought."

"What did she expect defending a murderer?" He asks rhetorically.

"Damn. You are glum, fucking relax, Rick. That's her job and she's damn good at it. I know if I'm ever on trial for murder I want her to defend me."

Rick smirks, "I can actually see that happening."

"You better knock on wood, motherfucker. I almost killed this stupid son of a bitch at work today."

"You sure you want to admit this to a cop."

"Ha! That's cute," Negan says dismissively. "Anyway, this new rich fucker came in with some of the local ATL strippers. Flaunting them around as if I didn't see their tits and pussy the other night." Ella comes back with another beer for Negan, informs them there food was being prepared and took the empty glass. Rick watches Negan's eyes fixates on Ella's ass while she walks away.

"You were saying?" Rick snaps his fingers capturing Negan's attention.

"I see this chump and I think to myself easy fucking money, nope," Negan continues. "For five fucking hours, he was wasting my time asking fifty fucking stupid questions. Wanting me to fetch this paper and that like I'm his bitch."

"That's customer service for ya."

"Eh, I did everything he ask, butter up to this son o' bitch real nice. And when he was done playing big shot, it turns out the fucker didn't know anything about making deals because I got him to buy the jaguar he's sure to crash in a week from now, for double the price."

"Sounds like you're about to get a nice commission."

Negan beams proudly, "yeah I am, but I still want to kill the dude."

More patrons came into the restaurant, it was around that time where late dinner rush began. Rick checks his watch again, tapping his fingers on the table; Negan did not lie about her being late. Rick watches Negan cut a large chunk of his steak, stacks some eggs onto the meat and scarfs the whole thing down. Rick wants to say something to him about watching his cholesterol, but decides against it; he didn't need to hear another profanity-laced lecture about how boring he is. Rick goes back to his own plate of food, taking a small bite of his apple pie.

The men don't speak, quietly eating and enjoying their meals. Negan sits down his fork and knife and leans back into his seat, he rubs his belly and yawns. Rick perks up at the sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor. He leans over the seat and searches for her until he spots her toned legs.

"She's here," he says to Negan. Negan grins and finishes his second drink. Rick's eyes wander up her body, musing over the fact that her skirt was shorter than usual and that the tan peacoat she sports is warm for the weather. The corners of his mouth rise, but drops when his eyes gaze at her face; she wasn't happy. Their eyes meet, she smiles and mouth half-heartedly twists upward.

Negan gets up and steps right in front of her and like with Ella, he brings her into a hug, but she refuses him, gracefully moving past him and sitting down in the booth beside Rick.

"Are you guys done?" She asks, her tired eyes looks at Rick's plate of half empty food. He slides it over to her and she takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Hi to you too, baby," Negan grumbled. Sitting back down, Negan clasps his hands and twiddles his thumb, giving her a hard stare that she returns.

"Michonne," Rick says softly, he nudges her gently. Rick assumes she did have a really bad day.

"Are we done here?" She asks again.

"You just got here," says Negan.

"And I'm ready to go," she snaps harshly at him. Her eyes soften when she looks at Rick. Taking his hands into hers, she slips them under the table and onto her thigh. Michonne scoots closer to Rick, his hand now inching under her skirt. His pulse quickens and he licks his lip; Rick could feel her breathing on his lips and when she opens her mouth to speak, he smells peppermint. "Feel me," she whispers.

Michonne hands are no longer on his because he doesn't need guidance, his hand inches up, his fingers tickling her inner thigh while her legs open wider. His forefinger reaches her lips first and rubs her nub. Michonne eyes closed and Rick watches her mouth drop slightly as she breathes in deeply. His eyes cut to Negan who arms are now folded and eyes darting back and forth between him and Michonne; Negan then huffs loudly.

With her eyes still closed, Michonne smiles, her hand touches Rick's again, encouraging him to stay focus. Rick runs his finger across her slit and dips it into her entrance making quiet moans escape from her mouth. Michonne then pushes Rick's hand out of her and wraps her arm around his him, placing light kisses on his neck. Rick rubs his slippery forefinger and thumb together; he's becoming tingly to her touch.

"You see how wet I am," she whispers. "I'm ready to go."

Michonne lets him go and scoots back, glaring at Negan. Rick didn't know what was up between those two but knew the tension between them would be released soon enough.

"You done?" Negan asks stiffly, directing his question to Michonne. She nods her head and smirks, this was the game they played every week. Michonne stands up and pulls out a wad of bills from her coat pocket.

"I got it," Rick says, grabbing her hand.

"Of course, you do, schoolboy," Negan quips. He's already heading towards the door.

"I'll just leave the tip then," she resigns, dropping a twenty dollar bill on the table. She doesn't wait for Rick but follows Negan out the door.

Ella comes back and begins gathering the plates and glass. "Was everything good for you?"

"Yes, as always," Rick rubs his nose, catching the lingering scent of Michonne's sex that was on his fingers. His crotch stirs, _tonight will be fun_. Rick adds another two twenty bills on to Michonne's and grabs his hat.

"You have a good night Rick," exclaims Ella.

"You too as well."

The sun was setting over the Atlanta skyline, Rick turns his head to the left and sees them embracing. Negan has his arms around Michonne's petite waist and tongue in her mouth. _That didn't take long_. Rick walks to them, neither bothering to break their kiss.

Rick coughs to get their attention. After a few seconds with no response, he coughs again. Michonne breaks the kiss with a smack and turns to face Rick. Negan pushes himself against her causing her to close her eyes and bite her lip. Rick himself almost moan, seeing her enjoying any kind of pleasure was a turn on for him. She opens her eyes and shyly smiles, pushing herself from Negan's arms, she reaches for Rick's hand. He takes it and the three of them walk to her condo.

* * *

Inside Michonne's fancy high-rise condo, Michonne places her keycard on the table and heads to the wine rack.

"Shoes off," she playfully orders, not needing to look back to know Negan was about to step onto her polished hardwood floors with his shoes on, as he always does. Michonne looks over her selection, none of the drinks were calling out to her. She moves to her liquor cabinet and spots what she needs, opening it, Michonne pulls out a bottle of vodka. She looks up and sees Rick heading for the bathroom.

Michonne opens the bottle and takes a drink from it, cringing as the liquor burns the back of her throat. She feels a hand on her hip and looks behind her; Negan presses himself onto her ass and kisses her neck.

"Take this off," he says, pulling at her pea coat. Michonne uses her ass to push him off and walks to get a shot glass.

"Not yet." She fills her shot glass up and drinks from it. Maybe 2-3 more of these will get her buzzed.

"Your day truly fucking sucked," Negan leaned on the counter, Michonne feels his eyes staring her down. She pours another shot and holds it out for him. Looking grumpy, he walks over to her but doesn't take the drink. Michonne rolls her eyes and gestures for him to take it.

Instead, Negan grins and kneels down in front of her, hiking up her skirt to her waist. Michonne tenses up and downs the liquor that was meant for him. She holds onto his shoulders as he lifts her up to the counter, she winces when the cool counter touches her and shudders when she feels his breath on her pussy.

Michonne watches Negan inhale her scent, she involuntarily clenches each time she feels his breathing. He smiles and makes eye contact with her, he kisses both sides of her inner thigh, and never breaking his gaze, he slowly licks from her entrance to her clit. Michonne whimpers and wiggles, she reaches for his head and entangles her hands in his hair, giving her more grip as she pushes Negan's head closer to her. But, he grabs her hands and pushes them to her side. Flattening his tongue, he licks up her pussy and sucks her clit. Michonne arches her back, wrapping her legs around his head. She moans as light euphoric tingles go through her body. Her pussy flutters and her clit throbs in his mouth, her wetness dripping down his chin. Exciting grunts pass his lips as he eagerly eats her out, the slurping sounds reaches Michonne's ear and makes her wetter. She grinds on his face with hopes she can get a quick release, but soon he stops and stands up.

Michonne glares at him, but he only smiles, his mouth and nose covered with her excitement. He tries to kiss her, but Michonne dodges him.

"Apologize for being a bitch and I'll finish you off." Michonne pushes him away, her pussy lips swollen and her wetness dripping down her leg, she gets off the counter and grabs the vodka button.

"Fuck you," she retorts.

"I plan to."

Michonne takes another swig from her bottle and sits it down. The bathroom door opens and Rick comes out, shirtless. He looks in their direction, Michonne holds up the bottle, offering him a drink, he shakes his head and walks to the bedroom. Michonne sighs, he never drinks and when she'd ask why he'd usually change the subject.

"You're going to stand there feeling sad for schoolboy or do I have to carry you to bed." Irritable, Michonne flips Negan off and heads toward the bedroom. Rick is standing by the fireplace, going through Michonne's array of music on her iPod. She struts to him and pokes him in the side, she smiles when he tries to move out of the way of her finger.

"You smell good," she says softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. He hugs her tightly and rests his chin on her head. They stay like this for a while, both enjoying the warmth of each other and their breathing being in sync. Rick places Michonne's iPod back on its stereo, soon melodic beat plays.

 _I ain't tryin' to think about it, no_

 _Yeah, I said it, boy, get up inside it_

 _I want you to homicide it_

 _Going slow and I want you to pop it_

 _And I think I kinda like ya_

 _Up against the wall, we don't need a title_

Michonne looks up at him, scrunching her nose, "You like this?" She asks incredulously.

"Her music is catchy," he responds and then starts snapping his fingers off-beat making Michonne laugh. She takes a step back and unbuttons her peacoat, watching Rick's subtle reaction as she reveals that she has no top or bra on underneath the peacoat. Rick's mouth gapes slightly, his fingers itching to hold and squeeze her ample breasts. Her dark brown nipples erect and sensitive to touch, Michonne slowly removes her coat until it drops the floor, she doesn't see Negan and assumes he's now in the bathroom. Too bad for him that he's missing the show Michonne is putting on.

 _Boy I always like to show_

 _Get a little bit, come a little close, now_

 _Take it home on your camera phone_

Michonne unzips her skirts and turns her back to Rick. She looks over her shoulder and bites her bottom lip, Rick's eyes lustily gaze at her, ready for her next move, she glances at the tent in his pants and imagines pulling his pants down to free his erection. Michonne mischievously grins and pulls her skirt down over her ass, bending down to give Rick a nice view of her glistening pussy. Her breath hitches when she feels his erection pressing between her lips. His smooth hands massage her back and she shivers when he places kisses on the spots his hands had touched. She stands straight up and nestles against him enjoying him sucking and licking the sensitive areas on her neck.

Rick palms her breasts, rolling her nipples in between his fingers, and grinding his length against her. Aching to be inside her, he guides her to the bed and bends her over, he kisses down her back to her ass cheeks—giving both a smack—Michonne giggles and then lets out a loud moan when Rick slides two fingers in her.

"Rick…," she pushes against his fingers as he moves them slowly in and out of her. She rests her head on the bed and pants as Rick uses his thumb to massage her clit. Slow and meticulous was the rhythm and each time Michonne tried to speed it up, Rick would stop her. Michonne abdominal muscles tighten ready and waiting for relief that she thought Rick would deny her forever. But, then she felt his wet tongue replace his thumb and she cried out. A third finger joins the other two and Rick speeds up his hand movements in tune with assault on Michonne's nub.

Michonne's in a daze, so focus on the buildup in her tummy, she didn't notice the bed shifting under the weight of an additional person or the cock that lingered near her face until she felt a hand on her head. She looks up and sees Negan smiling down, naked and hard. His length dripping with pre-cum, Michonne held him with her hand and licks his tip, she gazes up at him and slowly takes him in her mouth; inch by inch. She tries not to laugh when he almost falls on her; not breaking her gaze, though, just as she slowly she removes her mouth from his length with a loud pop. Using her saliva as lubricant she rubs his length up and down in a steady rhythm. Michonne licks the underside of Negan's erection and down to his balls, sucking gently on each sack and then making her way back to his tip. He wiggles and his heavy moans give Michonne a sense of power, if she keeps it up, he'll be exploding in her hand.

While Negan was at the mercy of Michonne's whims, she was at the mercy of Rick's. Michonne stops her actions for a moment when Rick's tongue dips inside her; her stomach tightens again and her breathing grows heavier, just a few more licks and she was going to cum. Rick knew it as well and placed his thumb back on her clit, encouraging her to reach her peak. Michonne eyes close tightly, she removes her hand from Negan to hold herself on the bed despite her muscles wanting to give out. Rick's mouth goes back to her clit and sucks hard making a wave of spasms go through Michonne's body. She yells out Rick's name as her body tremors from her first orgasm of the night, he doesn't stop sucking and licking her clit until she tries to wiggle away from him. Rick removes his fingers from her and gives her pussy one last kiss and he stands up.

Negan is lying on his back, placing a condom on, he briefly catches Rick's eye and gives Rick a thumbs up. Rick rolls his eyes and chuckles, he studies his fingertips that are wrinkly and coated with Michonne's cum. He sucks them clean and pulls down his pants, finally freeing his own erection. Rick goes and sits down in Michonne's vanity chair and watches Negan maneuver Michonne's still trembling body on top of him.

She softly sighs as Negan enters her, she grabs onto her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze as she rolls her hips. Her hands move down her flat tummy and onto Negan's chest, she opens her eyes and lustfully meets his gaze. He rubs her arms up and down and pulls her down, they embrace in a passionate kiss as he thrusts faster in her.

Michonne moans into his mouth, every inch of her felt sensitive to the touch, her nipples and clit ached and tingled. Negan smoothly turns them over and pushes Michonne's knees against her chest, the fact that it was harder for her to breathe only made Michonne hotter.

"Fuck me," she gasps. Negan gives her his signature smile, silently signaling to her that he was more than happy to oblige as he roughly pushes in and out of her. Michonne hangs on to his shoulders and runs her nails down his back purposely trying to inflict pain on him. That was the game between them; the only thing she ever wants from Negan is realness and pure animalistic sex.

"Fuck," he grunts and pulls out, "turn around."

Michonne frowns, but obeys, lying on her stomach, she looks to where Rick sits, stroking his own cock. She motions for him to come over, but he shakes his head, she knew he would, but it never deters her from asking.

 _You could be rough, boy, but you won't_

 _Give me some love, boy, give it to me till_

 _The morn'_

Negan enters her again, starting slow and steadily increasing the speed of his thrusts. The teasing was frustrating, Michonne takes deep breaths, but she then loses her breath when he hits her spot. Her face twisted in extreme pleasure as Negan relentlessly pounds in her.

"I'm going to cum," he whispers. Lying on her back, his breath tickling the back of her ear. Michonne is in a daze as another round of orgasmic waves come over, her inner walls clenching Negan's length causing him to reach his peak as well. His thrusts slow down as he languidly kisses all over her neck, nipping her collarbone and ear. "Imma miss you," he says so quietly, Michonne almost didn't hear him. He pull out of her and walks to the bathroom.

Almost exhausted, Michonne turns on her back and catches her breath, the sticky wetness of excitement clung to the sheets and on her ass. She feels the drowsiness that often comes after a euphoric release, but her body still tingle for more.

The music changes on her iPod to a classic hit, she hums along with the singer and smiles when she feels the weight of the bed shift again.

 _The night we met I often remember_

 _Two strangers meeting for the very first time_

 _Now here we are_

 _Facing each other_

 _Two lovers holding on to something real_

 _Something so meaningful_

 _If you wanna know how I feel_

Michonne tangles her hands through his curly hair as he places wet kisses up her shaky stomach. His hand caresses her face and languidly travels over her neck and chest to her breasts. Rick grasps her breast and takes her nipple into his mouth, softly sucking the skin and rolling it around with his tongue. Michonne turns on her side and reaches her other hand to his length, she wraps her hand around his girth and lazily strokes him.

Rick detaches himself from her breast and focuses on Michonne's brown eyes and her luscious lips. He grins and kisses her deeply, their tongues entwining and taking turns exploring the other ones mouth. Rick could still taste the peppermint he smelled earlier in the evening. Breaking the kiss, his grin widens at the blissful look on Michonne's face.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes," she responds softly. He moves on top of her and gradually enters her, gripping her hips while she brushes his hair from his face.

 _Just to be with you_

 _It's so exciting_

 _Who would've thought it could happen to me_

 _It's no secret we're in love_

 _Even a little child can see_

His heated breath warms her skin, the tingly sparks ran up and down her body as she relishes in how full and happy she feels with Rick inside her. He holds her tightly, bringing them both up into a sitting position, she holds onto the base of his cock and guides it back inside her warmth as she sits in his lap and wraps her legs around his base.

They rock back and forth, taking it slow, gazing at each other, and spilling out declarations of love. Rick feels his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach, he sucks on her skin leaving love bites on her neck. Her soft moans and her walls squeezing his length encourages him to grip her hips tighter and increase their speed. Michonne arches her back, pushing her breasts in his face, her mouth opens when he takes her nipple in his mouth again, she feels that familiar warmth building within her making her cling to Rick harder.

 _Thought I knew just about everything there is to know_

 _You know you never (ever)_

 _Cease to amaze me (cease to amaze me)_

 _The main reason I live_

 _Is because_

 _You make me feel good_

"I'm coming baby," he grunts, his breathing becoming harder, his balls clenching up.

"Me too," she replies. She moves Rick's head from her breast so that their eyes can meet. She admires his hazy blue eyes and swollen lips, she licks his bottom lip and pulls him in for another kiss, just as she reaches her peak. Her body shakes and she cries out in his mouth, he soon gasps as well, the squeezing of her walls becoming too much, making him spill inside her.

Michonne is finally exhausted, she pushes him to lay down and lies on top of him, trying to catch her breath. Rick smiles and chuckles, euphoria seeping through his brain, he looks around the room and doesn't see Negan or hear anything from the bathroom.

"Did he leave?"

Michonne nods, "it's over."

Rick looks down on her half-sleeping form, he moves her locs from her face and appreciates her angelic state. "Our arrangement. That is," she further explains. "Just you and me." She raises her head and rests her chin on his chest. The corners of her mouth rise up, "If you want that?"

"Very much." He holds her tighter and she lays her head back down, both began falling into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Something New

**Author Note:** **After four months, this is the prequel to the previous chapter, _She_. I'm sorry it took forever, but man, writing threesomes is hard, lol.  This story contains Negan, a lot of Negan, it's not purely Richonne and it's strictly AU. Therefore events that happened on The Walking Dead never took place in this universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

Relief.

That word was always on the edge of Rick's mind. When he picked up his dry cleaning minutes before they closed, yesterday, he felt relief. When he drove from King County to Atlanta in the wee hours of the morning before traffic hit, he felt relief. When Lori asked for a divorce he felt relief.

Rick takes off his suit jacket, trying to inconspicuously cool down his sweaty neck and armpits. The cool air doing its work immediately. Relief. He sits back and nervously drums his fingers on the armchair, trying not to look at his watch or the clock on the wall. Instead, he watches the receptionist, she types with her nails, they move quickly across the keyboard while her hazel eyes stay glued to the computer screen. Rick's own eyes draw to her lips, they're thin like Lori's, actually, her whole face resembles Lori.

There is a saying that each person on planet Earth has a doppelganger, but Rick has seen at least ten of Lori's. Why? Is the question he asks himself each time a new 'Lori' pops into his vision. Their relationship was dead, in the process of being embalmed, and soon buried. So why?

The receptionist's head turns to his direction making direct eye contact with him, she smiles, it's a thin, tolerable smile. Rick knows he's making her uncomfortable, he smiles back, companionably and reads his watch.

A quarter to ten.

Rick pulls out a white piece of paper with almost illegible writing and re-reads the note for the umpteenth time:

Ms. Michonne Jackson is one of the best I've ever taught. Below is her office's address, I've already set up an appointment for you at 9am on Thursday. -Your Friend, Dr. Hilbert.

Doctor Jonathan Hilbert used to teach constitutional law at Brown University and was now semi-retired, teaching political science at King County Community College. He became a friend of Rick's when instead of hauling Dr. Hilbert's wayward son to jail, Rick talked the young man into going to rehab.

"You can go in now." The receptionist nods her head to the big glass double doors across from Rick. She doesn't bother to smile this time but instead takes a stack of papers and heads to the copy machine. It's not just her looks that reminds Rick of Lori; she has the ability to pretend he never existed as well.

Rick stands up and smooths out the front of his white shirt and gray tie and drapes his jacket over his arms.

 _One of the best._ Which only means expensive and unaffordable. Rick hoped that Dr. Hilbert's name provided a huge discount off Ms. Jackson's services. Services he would not have needed if Lori didn't decide to play hardball using their son.

The scent of vanilla and cinnamon wafts to Rick's nose as he closes the door behind him. Ms. Jackson's office interior is the opposite of what Rick thought a law office would look like—dark and brown with pictures of old white men—instead, natural sunlight streamed through the ceiling to floor wide windows. In front of the window was a wide glass desk with two Mac Screen computers with keyboard and mouse sitting on top, to the side. On the other side of the desk were white lilies and jasmine flowers in a glass vase. And on the opposite side of the desk were two white loveseat chairs.

Two tall white bookcases several inches from the door to the windows, white plush carpeting, white curtains, and a white couch on the opposite wall of the windows with a glass coffee table. The only colors were the paintings and small statues scattered about the room.

"Take your shoes off, please?" Her voice is polite and low. She has her back turned to him on the other side of the room. A utensil clacking against glass is heard.

Rick pauses, the plush carpeting is impeccably clean, actually, the whole office seems spotless.

"Sorry."

He holds onto the doorknob and removes his shoes. Rick feels like a kid again visiting his friends' homes for the first time and meeting their parents. Not knowing what to do or say, trying to make a good impression so that said parents won't think he's one of _those_ kids. His eyes sweep to the back of her head, her hair is dreaded, brown with lighter brown tips which would create a beautiful ombre effect if she wore her hair down. Right now, they are piled on top of her head in a controlled 'messy' bun. He leans a little to the left to see what she's doing. It looks like she has her own bar area, white cabinets on the wall above and below her and a gray granite countertop. He sees coffee mugs hanging from a tree-like coffee holder, as well as a sink, and a complicated looking expresso maker. The closer he walks to her the smell of cinnamon becomes stronger, he moves faster when he sees her stretching to place sugar in one of the cabinets high above her.

"Here, I got it." His fingers glide over her neatly manicured purple nails as his eyes land on her face. Rick's blue eyes meet her dark brown eyes, her pupils dilates, making Rick think briefly it is because of how close he is to her until it dawns on him that the sunlight is bouncing off the expresso machine and shining on her face. His gaze darts to her lips and unlike the receptionist or Lori, Ms. Jackson's lips are full, plump, and dress in a berry lip color that matches her nails. Rick has an urge to kiss those lips. To roll his tongue over them. To lightly bite and suck on her bottom lip. His pulse quickens slightly when those lips part into a smile.

 _I'm staring._

Rick pushes the sugar back into its place and closes the cabinet door. Neither of them says anything, he glances at the counter—two coffee cups with steam rising from the top of them sit idly by her hand—and then at the carpeting. Feeling her eyes on him, studying him like he is an exotic animal at the zoo, Rick looks up, only to confirm his suspicion. She looks amused by his awkward stance and grabs the coffee mugs without breaking eye contact.

"I made us some chai, come sit," she says companionably.

Rick follows behind, careful to not eye too much how her ass moves when she walks. Each cheek flexing and bouncing in her form-fitting pencil skirt. He feels his own pants tightening around his crotch as he wills himself to stop thinking about whether she's wearing a thong or going panty-free.

It's been a while since he's met a woman who alerts all five of his senses. She hasn't said much to him yet, but her voice makes him warm inside. He smelled cocoa butter on her skin when he put away the sugar. Rick rubs his forefinger and thumb going back to just a few minutes ago when his fingers brushed against her soft ones. And she is beautiful, visionary perfection. Ms. Jackson places one of the mugs on a coaster and gently pushes it near him as he sits down, she then adjusts her yellow top that popped against her ebony smooth complexion and sits down in a big black office chair.

The only thing left is to taste her.

"Have you had chai before?" She asks. Rick doesn't hear her at first, his tongue waters as his imagination run away from him like an unruly pet. "Sir?"

"No. Umm. I'm not a tea drinker." Flush spreads across his cheeks, Rick didn't think he was making a good first impression. His smile turns serious, he pushes his fantasies aside like an unwanted present and takes a small sip of the chai. It burns his tongue but warms his throat. Clearing his nasal passages and making his mind focus on the task at hand. "It's delicious." He takes another sip and then another and sits the cup back on the coaster.

Rick looks towards her, their eyes locking, he wonders if she too felt attraction towards him.

"Are you Dr. Hilbert's son?" Ms. Jackson sits her own cup down and leans back into her seat, placing her hands on her lap.

"No. I'm his friend, my name is Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes," she says in an exaggerated Southern twang. She smiles inwardly, "Sorry, you have a name like those sheriff's from the Old Western movies."

"I am a sheriff."

Her eyes widen and her smile breaks into a grin, "Really?"

"Sheriff Deputy, to be exact." Rick brings his own cup back to his lips and drinks the chai until the cup is empty. He sits it back down and purposely avoids Ms. Jackson's playful gaze and looks over at one of the art pieces set in between books on her bookshelf. A mask, mostly smudgy bronze with white painted around the eye holes and the nose.

"You like?" Her voice forces Rick to look at her once again. He nods and quickly diverts his eyes back to it. "It's a replica of the _Muminia Lega_ mask from Congo. The real one is a bit out of my price range."

"How much is the real one?"

"Around 4-5 million."

Rick breaks into a grin and raises an eyebrow, "A bit out of your price range?"

"Just a bit." She moves closer to the table and clamps her hands together. "What is it that you need?"

"Dr. Hilbert recommended that you could help me with my divorce and custody of my son." Rick bites his bottom lip, he sees the confusion on her face before she masks it with a smile.

"I don't handle family law cases," she says matter-of-factly. Rick stands up and nods.

Relief. And disappointment.

There is no way he could afford a high price attorney like Ms. Jackson and being around her for less than ten minutes had him wanting to sprint to the bathroom and rub out a quick one. But disappointment washes over him as well. She is the most interesting person he's encounter in a long time and she could easily beat the local King County lawyer, Lori hired in court.

"But that doesn't mean I can't help," she continues.

She gestures for him to sit back down and he does, tilting his head and squinting his eyes as if it'll help him hear her better.

"What do you mean?"

"I know a few attorneys that would have your divorce finalized and help you win an agreeable custody arrangement in... a manner of weeks, maybe even days."

An astonished expression crosses Rick's face. _Days._ She looks quizzically at him, he doesn't sense any pride coming from her and despite the huge favor she was doing for a stranger, he doesn't feel like her charity case, but her watchful gaze makes his stomach bubble and his heart rate quicken.

"If you don't mind, can you tell me a little bit about what led to your divorce?" The sun beams directly on her, making her skin glow like an ethereal goddess.

 _What led to my divorce?_

What didn't is what he wants to say, but his story starts tumbling out of his mouth like rocks sliding down a mountain. He tells her everything, from him and Lori's first date to Carl being born, to his job promotions and to his marriage failure. One of Lori's complaints about him was that he was a closed-mouth s-o-b, but not now. Rick talks, only pausing when Ms. Jackson asks him a question or offers him more chai. Her warm smile and friendly nods make Rick feel like he was catching up with an old friend, but it is her eyes boring into his own and her quick glances at his lips and the way she occasionally shifts in her seat while her tongue darts across that bottom lip that encourages him to keep talking. To keep sharing the ups and downs of a ten-year marriage that finally met its maker.

"And then she asks me for a divorce," he scoffs. "I didn't really give her much of a choice."

Michonne squints, her forefinger rubs against the top of her third cup of chai, "You still wanted to work things out with her even after you caught her with your best friend?"

"Former. Former friend." Rick's jaw clenches and the hand on his knee tightens into a fist. "And no. It was over after that night, but I wasn't going to make it easy for her." He stares hard into Michonne's eyes, "Her sleeping with Shane, making sure I caught her, that was just her way of letting me know it was over, but I wanted to hear her say it. To be a woman, to be an adult and just say you're done." Rick feels his eyes tearing over so he takes another drink from his chai that is now lukewarm.

Rick sits it back down and sees her hand reaching out to him until she's holding it. Her brown eyes are full of concern and even understanding. For a second he sees her forehead crease as if she is internally debating with herself. There is an unexplainable attraction he has towards her and she makes matters worse when she absentmindedly rubs the back of his hand with her finger.

"You need a friend," she says. Again, her tone is matter-of-factly as if she just solved a complicated question with the simplest solution. She removes her hand from his and Rick begins to mourn the loss of her touch.

She picks up her cell phone on the desk and scrolls through it until she finds what she needs. Ms. Jackson then sits back with her ear to the phone. When her eyes are drawn to her computer screen, Rick takes that moment to readjust his pants.

 _You need a friend._ Is she talking about herself? Or someone else? Rick didn't have any friends in King County, not anymore. Everyone in his small town knew about the Lori-Shane situation and it became something no one would talk about with him, behind his back, though, free game. If his son, Carl wasn't so attached to that town, Rick would have picked up and left a long time ago.

"Michael. Hi, it's Michonne..." _Michonne._ Rick mouths the pronunciation of her name silently. It's a fitting name; beautiful and unique like its owner. "Yeah... that sounds great, I'll be there, but that's not why I'm calling you..." She stands up again, smiles warmly at Rick and walks towards the door. "I'll be back," she mouths to him.

She doesn't go far, Rick sees her walk to her secretary and leans over her desk. Rick gets an eyeful of Michonne's behind again and then his groin twitches as his imagination runs wild again. He will give his left foot to have a chance to peel her skirt off, kneel behind her and taste her pussy. His hand reaches down to his bulge and maneuvers his length in his pants so that his hard-on will be less noticeable. He freezes though when Michonne turns around suddenly and make eye-contact with him. Rick moves his hand away from his package as Michonne walks back into her office.

"Nicholas Grasberg will be your divorce attorney. Are you available later this afternoon?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Good, he'll meet with you after lunch around 2:30 to go over paperwork and strategies. Fiona will give you his address."

"Thank you," Rick shakes his head, "but I probably can't afford him."

"Mmm don't worry about that, I already paid him by going to his boring fundraiser dinner and lending my support to his second fail attempt at becoming Mayor."

"You didn't—."

"But, I did. I told you that you need a friend. And I know a person who also needs a friend like you. So, if you want to pay me back, here's my number and if you're free next weekend, I want you to meet this friend."

Rick's head spins with how forward Michonne is and frowns over the fact that he didn't work up the nerve to ask for her number first. But he smiles, "Will you be there?"

"Of course, I have to," she breaks into a grin, an almost mischievously playful grin, "because I'm 99.9% certain you two are going to hate each other... at first of course."

* * *

He hears her congenial laugh before he sees her, Rick turns just as she emerges from the corner of the building. The sun is like her personal spotlight, it highlights her skin causing it to glow and radiate from his view. She wears hot pink 70s-style gym shorts and a simple white tank top that show off her toned thighs and arms—confirming his thoughts from last week that Michonne does work out.

Rick wipes sweat from his forehead and absentmindedly fixes his brown curly strands that stop mid-neck. He pushes aside regret for not getting a trim when he had the chance.

This is not a date.

And as if he needed another reminder, appearing behind Michonne, the reason for her laugh is a tall hulking figure. The man has 30-40 pounds of muscle on him, dark hair slicked back, nice even tan skin. From where Rick stood he looked Italian or Greek.

Michonne's eyes cut over to him and his heart races when she waves. Her entire essence has clung to his mind like static to a balloon since last Thursday. He thought about her while at work, running, going grocery shopping. Even in the middle of mediation between him and Lori, Michonne's note with her number on it burned in his wallet and time moved like a funeral processional while waiting for the weekend to arrive.

"Hey, Rick!" Her walk starts having a bounce to it as if she's walking on the moon. She takes longer strides breaking away from the man behind her. Rick waves back, he tries to keep a small grin on his face but feels his mouth stretch wider.

 _She's happy to see me! Of course, she is, dummy!_

Rick silences the bickering voices as Michonne pulls him into a hug. The same cocoa butter scent still lingers on her skin with a new flowery scent added to it.

This is the closest they've physically been near each other and it feels natural, Ying yang, two half hearts connecting as one, kind of thing. Rick presses into her, surprising himself as he brazenly rests one of his hands on her lower back. She squeezes his shoulders and soft comfort moans escape her mouth into his ear.

Unbeknownst to strangers these two having just met last week already appeared like lifelong friends. This could lead to something. Michonne's grip loosens, pulling away from him, but still holds on to his shoulders.

"Any trouble getting here?" She asks, her smile still on her face. Her voice is hoarse like she's getting over a cold or—as he smells peppermint and a faint scent of alcohol on her breath—from yelling. "It dawned on me on the way here that the directions I gave you were shit."

"I have GPS... in my car."

Her smile drops and then picks back up, she drops her arms. "Good."

Rick feels like he needs to say more, but the silence that settles between them like morning dew does not feel awkward. He should ask her how's her day, but he already knows.

"Am I fucking invisible over here?" The man asks, his boisterous voice grates Rick's ears.

"Rick this is Negan. Negan this is Rick." She delivers their introductions like a veteran waitress naming off the specials of the day that never change.

 _You two are going to hate each other_.

Rick cocks his head to the side, his eyes bouncing between this Negan guy and Michonne. Negan rolls his eyes and does not move to greet Rick. Instead, he crosses his arms and stares intensely at Michonne, his face a mixture of confusion, frustration, and amusement. Rick straightens his posture to appear a bit taller. His basic male ego taking over his common sense.

"Stop pouting and shake hands," Michonne commands. Rick's body instantly reacts, taking one step forward and holding out his hand to Negan. He's dumbstruck by how little effort it takes of Michonne to get the two men to do what she wants.

Michonne turns in a circle, "Negan…" she says without looking.

Negan steps forward, sizing Rick up and then smirks. He grabs Rick's hand and jerks it up and down, squeezing as well.

"Hi, I'm Negan." He grins widely, showing most of his bright white teeth.

"Rick Grimes." Rick pulls his hand away from Negan's grasp and the two men engage in a stare off.

 _I don't need another asshole in my life. Shane had been more than enough._ Friends since they were in their diapers, now said friendship shattered and beyond repair.

"Michonne, what is this?" Negan points to Rick like he is some offensive piece of furniture. "Ping pong is you and me thing. How the fuck can I possibly fucking concentrate on destroying, figuratively, your beautiful ass if I have to keep my eye on this dude."

Rick sighs heavily, frowning, he catches the amused expression on her face.

 _She likes this guy._

Rick bows his head, shaking it in disbelief of the scenario before him. He hears Negan start to yammer again but tunes him out. _She has a boyfriend, fool. Why didn't you see the signs?_

Rick never had game and his dating experience was dismal. Therefore, getting back in the dating pool was intimidating and almost frightening. He should have known meeting Michonne was too good to be true. Lost in self-pity, he flinches when Michonne touches his bicep. Her smile is bright, she seems remarkably calm and unbothered and the way she looks him in the eye, makes him feel like he's her one and only.

She gently squeezes his bicep and leads him to the double doors. Michonne lazily points at the door and turns her head to Negan.

"We don't have all day," her voice is calm and polite, but when she turns her view back to the doors, he sees her hard glare. Rick feels his chest swell with petty glee. His eyes meet with Negan as Negan starts unlocking the door and this time it's Rick who smirks.

 _Maybe I have a chance after all…_

* * *

Sweat pours down Rick's face, getting into his eyes. His shirt is soaked and his jeans are now uncomfortably tight. But his discomforts will not deter him from making sure Negan didn't win another point. His fingers are cramping from holding tightly to his paddle and his back and thighs aches from bending and squatting. But Rick ignores the pain, refusing to take his eye off the little white ball bouncing back and forth on the table. He also ignores the taunts his opponent is throwing at him.

"You're getting winded over there, boy?" Negan's boisterous laugh echoes through the gym. His non-stop chatter grates Rick's nerves.

Feeling his frustration rise, Rick watches the ball fly to his side and sees the opening Negan left to his right. With all of his strength, Rick hits the ball violently towards that direction, a small celebration starts in his head.

 _There's no way he'll..._

Negan with a quickness that a man his size should not possess swiftly hits the ping pong back to Rick with more force and before Rick can move, the ball bounces on his side and past him, his reflexes too late.

"That's the game!" Negan shouts, "You almost fucking had me, motherfucker. Did you see that Michonne?"

Michonne sitting on the bench in front of them, smiles and stands up. With a towel in her hand, she struts to Rick and hands him the towel.

"You caught on really quickly," she says to him, Rick takes the towel from her but not before touching her hand.

He gives her a quick smile, "Thank you."

"And yet you fucking loss 11-0," Negan quips. Rick glares at the other man under the towel. He hears Michonne walk away from him.

"You talk so much shit Negan for a guy who got his ass handed to him during fencing," she says.

Rick smiles again, wider and removes the towel from his face. Michonne is standing in front of Negan, twirling Rick's paddle around in her hand.

"Unfair home advantage, sweetie," Negan's toothy grin irks Rick and when Negan slides his hand around Michonne's waist, Rick feels himself moving towards her before his brain can tell him to stop. "But, I love it when you make me your bitch." Negan leans forward and brushes his lips on Michonne's cheek.

"Then be my bitch and set up the picnic," she whispers, her voice low and seductive, but she moves away from him and catches Rick's eye.

Negan pouts and points to Rick, "Why can't Howdy Doody set it up? I beat him fair and square?"

Michonne stretches, "Rick is my guest, stop being an asshole."

"You're asking me to not be me?"

"One more game," Rick speaks up, he slides his hand over Michonne's and takes the paddle from her. "We play up to three points. If you win, I'll set up the picnic and leave."

"Rick...," Michonne frowns and shakes her head, but Rick puts up his hand, signaling that he's not done.

"But if I win, you set up the picnic and we sit down, enjoy lunch like adults."

Michonne quietly smiles at Rick's bet which makes Rick proud that she likes his idea. Negan, on the other hand, looks to be weighing his options, darting his eyes between Rick and Michonne, slowly his mouth widens.

"You're on schoolboy!" Negan shouts.

* * *

"Un-fucking-believable."

Michonne lets out a hearty laugh, her head jolts back as her upper body shakes. Rick smiles, he's sitting next to her, his knee touching her soft yet toned thigh. Michonne had been kind enough to bring an extra pair of men's shorts with her, giving them to Rick before the rematch started and whispering her apologies for not telling him their outing would get physical.

"I need more," she says to Negan, holding her cup out for him to pour more fruit punch. Negan huffs, carefully filling her cup to the top and sitting the bottle down near her.

"Can I fucking sit down now?" Negan asks.

Michonne looks around the picnic that Negan has set up, her eyes counting what's there, mentally checking things off her list and then she smiles brightly, "For now... bitch." Another laugh escapes her lips as if her joke is the funniest thing in the world.

"We should have played for five. I almost had you beat," Negan mutters, biting into a roast beef sub.

"I don't think so," Rick says. "You were winded over there, boy." His lips curls and he tilts his head, impress that for a few seconds he made Negan silent.

"Well fuck, I'll be damn. You have fucking balls." If Rick expects Negan's mood to be sour, he didn't receive that instead, Negan nods his approval of Rick's taunt and grabs Michonne's legs moving them to his lap.

"Hey! I almost spilled my drink," Michonne wipes her chin and sets her drink down.

"Then you would have to take that top off." Negan eyes gaze over to Michonne's cleavage while Rick's own eyes narrow.

"You're too much sometimes," she says, rolling her eyes. They sweep towards Rick and she lays her hand on his knee, patting it softly. "Nicholas gave me an update on your case, everything went well, right?"

Swallowing his sandwich, Rick nods, "yeah yeah." He takes a drink from his cup, almost coughing from how the amount of alcohol his fruit punch contains. "Did you guys put an entire bottle of vodka in this?" His throat burning, he sets his cup down.

"That's my fault," Michonne says, she reaches for her bag and rummaged inside, and then pulls out a water bottle, "Here."

Rick nods his thanks and soothes his burning throat by gulping down the water until the bottle is empty.

"Don't tell me you've never drunk before?" Negan still has the same stupid smirk on his face, his hands move up and down Michonne's lower legs.

"I don't drink anymore." Rick puts the cap back on the bottle and softly tosses it over to the items deemed trash.

"Fuck. Former alcoholic? Did you get a DUI or something? Why don't you drink, you did something stupid when you were drunk and swore off the bourbon and the whiskey?"

Rick didn't answer instead he focus on his half-eaten sandwich, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

"Ah shit damn man, you did do something stupid. What was it? You gotta tell because you look like a guy who scares to even motherfucking jaywalk across a fucking street because it's against the law?"

"Negan. Enough, you talk too much," Michonne spats.

Rick sees from the corner of his eye, Michonne moving her long legs away from Negan and getting into a kneeling position, and then he feels her hand on his shoulders. Her sweet perfume invading his nose.

He sighs heavily, half of him not wanting to go back to that night, the other half relieve to finally be able to talk about it with someone. "I got drunk one night and beat the shit out of my former best friend. I put him in the hospital for a few days. And since that night, I swore I would never be that person again, so I don't drink." Rick's voice is quiet and stoic.

"Well fuck," Negan says quietly.

Silence comes between all three of them until Michonne starts chuckling. Her body shakes against Rick as she leans on his shoulder. She starts laughing uncontrollably, putting her hand over her stomach, trying to stop her laugh.

"I'm sorry for laughing," she says to Rick and then she looks at Negan, "that's what gets you to finally shut up. Oh my God!" And then her laughter overtakes her again and this time, Rick finds himself joining in and then even Negan himself. Their laughter echoes off the gym's walls until it slowly dies off. Michonne takes another sip of her drink and places the cup between her legs.

"I'm glad Michael isn't half-assing the case. I would have been on his behind," she says. She reaches out to Rick again, feeling bold Rick takes her hand and holds it, their fingers interlock and his heart swell when she shyly smiles and looks away.

"What's this about?" Negan's resting on his elbows, boredom setting in his face.

"I'm divorced," Rick states.

"Divorced? Ah, I see now, you caught your best friend sticking his noodle in your old lady's caboodle?" Negan grins slyly. "Then that guy deserved it," there is now a hard edge in his voice, a seriousness that makes Rick raise his eyebrow.

"What about you? Divorced as well?"

"My old lady died on me. Cancer." Negan shrugs as if losing a wife to cancer is a regular day occurrence for him. Michonne clears her throat, taking another drink from her cup. Swallowing her drink, she smiles reassuringly at Negan.

"My condolences," Rick says. Maybe there's more to this guy that meets the eye.

Negan waves Rick off, shaking his head, he grabs Michonne's cup and drinks the rest of her punch. "She died because I was a cheating bastard, no need to feel sorry for me." He looks away from them towards the bleachers on the other side.

"Negan—," Michonne says softly. Her warm body leaves Rick's side and she crawls to Negan, she takes both his arms and wraps them around her, hugging him closely to her body. Rick tries not to watch them too much, he focuses back on his sandwich, hoping that his outer interior displays indifference. He does not want Michonne to see that he wants so badly for her to hug him too.

He hears Negan laugh and then Michonne, she hurriedly pulls away from him, tugging her shirt so that her bra is cover again.

"I give an inch and you take ten miles."

Negan laughs loudly and stands up, "Imma take a piss." He struts towards the gym doors.

Once the door closes, Rick steals a glance towards Michonne only to be greeted by her own eyes. "He could be a lot to take, but…" she sighs, crossing her legs, "maybe I made a bad judgment call about you two becoming friends."

Rick scoots closer to her, he sees a faint bite mark on the top of her left breast, but it does not deter him. "I've dealt with worse."

"Yeah…"

Rick purses his lips, eyeing the doors that Negan just left from, there was a question pressing on his chest wanting to burst out. He glances back to Michonne who's picking at her shorts. "How long have you two been together?"

Michonne stares back at him, her eyes widening and then she scoffs, "Negan and I are not a couple," she shakes her head.

"It's just—"

"We're friends with benefits. Nothing more."

Rick slowly nods, he should feel delighted that Michonne is a single woman, but he gazes back to the bite mark on her breast and internally groans. She's not completely unattached.

"Is that going to be a problem?" She continues, her eyebrows furrow as she eyes Rick questionably.

"No, not at all."

"That's good." She lays down and closes her eyes. Negan still has not come back from the bathroom and that same comfortable silence from earlier penetrates the room. "I want us to be friends, Rick," Michonne speaks up, her eyes still close.

Rick smirks and chuckles softly, "Yeah… me too."

* * *

 **4 months later**

The lobby of Michonne's condo is full of workers taking down the last of the Christmas decorations while simultaneously putting up decorations for a New Year Eve's party. Rick holds Michonne's hand while she leads him to an elevator where you need a keycard to access, and then when you enter the elevator, a simple swipe of that same keycard automatically lets the elevator know the exact floor to go up to. Alone and her condo being sixty floors up, Rick takes an opportunity to be bold. He steps in front of Michonne and walks until she's at the back of the elevator. Her eyes look at him curiously, her lips part slightly, and he feels her breathing grow harder.

This isn't the first time Rick had cornered her in such a manner, he did it three months ago when she invited him to another game of ping pong without Negan. He didn't know what gave him the encouragement to make a move, the enticing way the top of her breast showed through her shirt, her playful teasing as she kept beating him game after game or the fact Negan wasn't there, but in mid-game Rick walked up to Michonne and kissed her and surprisingly she kissed back.

Now, in the elevator, Rick lick his lips and moves forward until they brush against Michonne's lips. Soft moans escape from both of them and Michonne's hands pressed against his lower back, pushing him against her. He slips his tongue in her mouth and becomes reacquainted with the taste of her; peppermint. She always tastes like peppermint, she's a mint for his mouth while her tongue dances with his, alerting his senses and awakening his groin, now pressing against her lower stomach. Only when the elevator rings and the doors slowly open do they pull apart.

Rick smiles to himself as he views Michonne shyly covering her mouth, she lets go of his hand in order to pull down her skirt. She steps in front of him and slides her keycard into a lock, Rick hears two beeps and the door opens with a pop. Before he even takes a step he smells the same soft vanilla he smelled in her office from the door and feel the cool air from her central cooling system. His heart races and he feels giddy, Rick wraps his arm around her waist and smiles when she melts into him. He presses his now hard bulge against her ass and is satisfy when he hears her moan.

"Shoes off," she commands after Rick closes the door behind him, just like her office, her carpeting in her home is all white. Not letting her go, Rick hurriedly does as she says, kicking his shoes over to several pairs of high heel pumps.

Michonne turns in his arms and presses her lips onto his, he grabs her face and deepens their kiss. Her hands slide down the side of his torso, she pulls at his shirt until it's untucked and dips her hands underneath. Rick gasps from the warm contact.

She leads him to her dark brown couch and pushes him down. The couch is soft and brings immediate comfort to him as he removes his shirt and tosses it to the floor. He lustily gazes up her toned legs and to the tight skirt hiding her sweet spot. And then he follows her hands that are now slowly unbuttoning her white dress shirt.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ So many nights he told himself he would probably die a lonely bachelor and then upon meeting Michonne, he told himself many more nights that he would never have her, she only saw him as a friend and nothing more. Michonne unbuttons the last button on her top revealing a pink bra, Rick's mouth waters wanting a taste of what's hiding underneath.

Michonne smiles widely and kneels down, pushing his knees further apart as she settles in between his legs. Rick looks between her and the tent in his pants and breathes shakily when she touches it.

"Michonne..."

"Rick..."

He goes to help her unbuckle his belt, but she shakes her head and does it herself, and then she unzips him and his body goes still. His breathing catches in his throat as her hand touches his length and then gently grabs it, pulling it out of its constraints. Only her soft kiss on the tip forces him to breathe again. Her beautiful brown eyes meet his gaze and she leans her head forward while Rick does as well. Their lips connecting for the third time, as they passionately devour each other's mouths. His cock jerks in her hand as a wave of pleasure courses through his body and her hand moves up and down his length encouraging more blood to rush to it.

Rick's trembling hands reach behind her and tugs at her bra clasp and right when they come undone, two beeps from the front of the condo and the door popping opens makes them both go still.

"Daddy's home!"

Rick feels as if he's jumping out of his skin when he hears Negan's voice booming towards them. He glances at Michonne who still has his cock in her hand and she frowns, but lazily lets him go.

"Well fuck me five ways till Sunday. If this ain't a fucking sight. Michonne what the fuckedy fuck?"

Rick cringes and silently curses under his breath, feeling like a teen again, being caught by his mother in a compromising position. He zips himself up and is incredulous that Michonne hasn't moved much. But, then he thinks back to that night in the gym when he made his move and kissed her, he made sure to ask her again if her and Negan were more and she insisted they weren't. _Did she lie to me?_ Rick frowns, looking at the woman he saw as perfect, hoping she still is.

"The first door over there is a bathroom," she says to him, and then points to where she's talking about, she stands up and sits on the couch while Rick awkwardly stands as well, shielding his hard-on from Negan's sights.

"You're just going to fucking ignore me?" Negan demands.

"Just sit down somewhere," she says lacking concern in her voice.

Rick doesn't have to look back to tell that Negan has a stupid expression on his face. He enters the bathroom door and wills his erection to go away. Too many thoughts speeds through his mind at 50 mph, walking uncomfortably over the sink he leans on it and stares at himself in the mirror. His brown curls are messy, he's sweating from the pleasure and the sudden adrenaline. He looks down at his bulge and realizes that being in the same vicinity as Michonne is not the solution.

 _I have to go back out there. I don't need to explain anything to Negan. Michonne said she was a free woman, unattached. But… does that mean we're a thing?_

"Fuck woman!" Negan's voice breaks Rick from his thoughts. Rick goes back to the door and presses his ear to it. "I knew when I fucking saw that goddamn motherfucking cowboy it was the end."

Rick hears Michonne laughing and he frowns. "The end of what, Negan? Friendship? Sex?"

"Oh I am not sticking my average-sized cock anywhere he's been?"

"Fine by me. Leave my card on the counter."

"I was fucking joking Michonne!"

Rick hears the couch give in to someone's weight and then what sounds like quiet wet kisses. His jaw clenches and he opens the door quickly. _What am I doing?_ Michonne and Negan are sitting on the couch, Michonne on her cell phone and Negan looking to be in a trance, hearing Rick coming out of the bathroom, Negan leans over Michonne and kisses her neck.

"Stop," she says. She scoots away from Negan and picks up her shirt, putting it back on, but not bothering to button it up. She walks past Negan and towards her open kitchen, leaving the two men to silently stare at each other.

"You two are the only men I've slept with in years, happy?" She pops open a bottle of red wine and pours a generous amount in her glass. "And I told both of you that I was single, not dating, and I'm still not."

Rick sits down, looking for ways to refute her statement, but Michonne was right, she had been upfront with him. Rick catches Negan watching him furtively and then he lets out an ugly laugh.

"So what is this, me and him are brother-husbands?" Negan asks. He stands up and stalks towards Michonne, Rick sits up, alert and watching out for any violent behavior towards Michonne.

Michonne snorts, "I don't remember marrying any of you." She and Negan make eye contact until she breaks it, breathing shakily and clutching her wine glass. Negan snakes behind her, he looks towards Rick and not breaking eye contact pushes himself against Michonne, moving her dreads out of the way, he kisses her neck.

Rick's hands twitch and so does his cock, he swallows and stands to his feet. Something switches in his brain, he's no longer the shy kid who never got the girl or the guy who married the first woman who paid any attention to him. Rick is not going to back down from Negan. And when Michonne moans, he moves towards her. The closer he gets to her, the more Negan silently taunts him. Negan pulls Michonne's shirt back off and grabs her breast while he continues to kiss along her collarbone and neck. Michonne's eyes slowly open and sees Rick moving towards her, she lustily gazes at him and then shakes her head.

"Enough Negan." She grabs his hands and pushes them off of her and she tries to move past Rick but gasps when he grabs her arms. Rick doesn't think, he can't afford to think in this moment. He backs her into a wall and puts her hands above her head, and pressing himself on her, trapping her. Her eyes plead for him to do something, anything and he obliges kissing lightly on her cheek and nose while he unclasps her bra. Not bothering to pull it off all the way, he moves the bra over her breasts, exposing her hard nipples and takes one in his mouth.

"Oh god," Michonne moans.

"Un-fucking-believable," Negan mutters loud enough for both of them to hear, but Rick doesn't stop. He rolls his tongue around her bub and pinches the other one. He then switches, smiling to himself as Michonne withers underneath him and pulls hard on his hair.

With a wet pop, he releases her nipple and kisses up her chest, but before he reaches her clavicle, he's push to the side. Negan takes his spot, fondling Michonne's breasts, kissing her deeply and Michonne too caught up in her own pleasure doesn't seem wise to Negan's antics. Rick sucks in a breath through his clenched teeth and decides to give Negan a taste of his own medicine. He knows he's being childish, but doesn't care when he pushes the other man so hard, Negan lands on his butt. Unfortunately, the timing is wrong when Rick sees Michonne staring at the both of them in shock.

"Get out, both of you." Michonne pushes them away and walks to her door. Both Rick and Negan look after her in confusion. She opens her door and glares back at them. "Out, what are you two waiting for?"

"Michonne," Rick speaks first, but Michonne puts up her hand and then when Negan opens his mouth she points a finger, "don't _even_ start talking." She closes the door again and stalks towards them, Rick sees the frustration in her face. "I am not going to allow myself to be used as a game between you two jackasses. I am not a ping pong ball, I am a woman." She sighs heavily and takes a step back from them, shaking her head. "This isn't going to work."

"I'm sorry," Rick speaks up again, he reaches a hand out to her but she moves back. "Michonne, this isn't a game for me, you've changed my life for the better and I mean no disrespect. I'm really sorry." Michonne turns her head back to him, meeting his eye, she smiles tentatively and nods her head.

"Oh for fucks sake," Negan says exasperatedly, but he looks sullenly at Michonne and walks to Rick's side. "I'm a fuck up, you know that, but no excuses, I'm sorry too."

Michonne looks at both men, biting her lower lip, she appears to be in deep contemplation and for a second Rick thinks she'll still kick them out; deservingly so. She glides to him and gently grabs his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Rick swallows, looking her in the eye it felt as if all their surroundings and Negan disappeared, and it was just her and him, alone. Her other hand snakes up his shoulder and to the back of his head, those fingers intertwining themselves in his curls. She slowly moves his head towards her and Rick gives her no resistance, he feels his knees weaken as her breathing graces his mouth and then their foreheads meet, no full on kissing and already Rick is out of breath. He opens his eyes and watches her smile as if she remembers a funny moment that's only special to her. And then she opens her eyes and he sees the lust, the desire which makes him act. He holds onto the back of her head as their mouths meet again. No longer gentle with each other, his tongue entangles with hers and she bites his lower lip and then sucks it into her mouth. They kiss this way for what feels like ages until Michonne is the first one to break, she moves back and holds him back with a hand to his chest. She softly chuckles and glances towards Negan.

"His apology was better."

* * *

Rick has never engaged in a threesome before and he has only ever thought about it once or twice in his lifetime, and both of those times were when he was in high school. But, now here he is in an upscale apartment far from King County and his boring life, lying on his back with his legs spread. He, Michonne, and Negan enjoying New Year's Eve with each other.

Rick's abs shake with anticipation while Michonne slowly licks up his inner thighs. She's taking her time, kissing and licking on each thigh, ignoring his cock that stands at attention. His moans come out like a sweet melody and when she reaches his balls and his voice goes up an octave. Like snuggling in a blanket on a cold winter day, Rick can't help but smile. She licks them nice and slow, getting them wet with her saliva, never has any woman ever paid that much attention to that area of him. Rick shows his approval, snaking his hand through her hair and holding her there. He looks down, Michonne is eyeing him, observing his reactions to her touch and with a slight grin she moves to his length, her soft hand wrapping around it and runs her tongue around the tip. Rick groans, seeing his pre-cum coat her lips and almost loses it when she takes him in her mouth. Her tongue moves back and forth quickly on the underside of his shaft while he watches his length disappear and reappear as her head bobs.

Caught up in the pleasure he's receiving from Michonne, Rick does not notice Negan's presence until he hears Michonne gasp and mews. A mouth upturns into a satisfied grin while Negan fills her up. For an average-size cock as Negan described, it has made Michonne orgasm at least twice. The bed shakes as Negan slowly gyrates against her, she holds onto Rick's legs enjoying the pleasure and then she looks over at Rick and takes him back into her mouth. Rick whimpers, his hips rise feeling her throat relax around his hard length as she takes all of him in her mouth.

"Fuck fuck fuck, this is heaven," Negan grunts, taking Rick out of the moment. Rick gently moves his length out his mouth, already missing her warmth. She frowns, but he kisses deeply.

"I'll be over there," he nods his head towards a seat near her vanity desk. Michonne only nods, not able to give a coherent response because Negan moves faster. Rick watches as Michonne holds clutches the sheets, her face burrows into the pillows and Negan pumps into her. She's at his mercy and she loves it. Rick tries not to compare himself to the other man, but he can't help it. She's falling to pieces.

"Rick," Michonne shrieks, holding her hand out to him. "Come here, please," she pleads, but he shakes his head. This is Negan's moment. And Negan takes advantage of it, his muscles flexes as he turns Michonne around so that she's on her back. He puts only one leg on her shoulder and drills hard into her. "OH MY GOD!"

"FUCK, I'm going to cum baby."

Rick wants to look away, but the entire scene before him is enticing, delectable, seeing Michonne's vulnerability under Negan only makes him hornier. With one last thrust, Negan moans loudly in unison with Michonne's quieter moans. He lays on top of her spent and then kisses up her neck, he whispers something in her ear and she laughs.

"Get off," she says playfully. Negan does as tell, removing his condom and tossing it in the garbage.

"I'll be in the shower. Too bad for you cowboy, I think I wore her out," he smirks at Rick briefly and goes into the bathroom. Rick frowns, Michonne does look exhausted, but she turns her head to him and displays an energetic smile. Getting on her knees, she pulls her dread in a bun and pouts.

"Why are you still sitting over there? Please come here."

It's in that moment, Rick realizes Michonne has the power to get him to do whatever she wants. He walks over to her and instead of kissing her demands she lies down. And she does, with her legs spread, he sees how wet she is and slides a finger over sensitive clit. She shudders and whimpers, so Rick does it again. He then kneels down, the smell of her sex makes his mouth water and looking up at her he licks her from her entrance to her clit.

"Oh god Rick." She clamps her legs onto his head like a vice which encourages him to keep going. He latches onto her clit, sucking on it soft then hard. He can feel her heartbeat through her nub, beating fast against his tongue. "That feels so good."

Her hand entangles in his hair, occasionally pulling at it when her pleasure becomes too much. Rick inserts two fingers in her and her warm center clamps down on it, he massages her inner walls making her start to bulk underneath him. He increases his pace, sucking and thrusting faster and faster until she cums all over his hand. Not giving her time to take a breath, Rick leans over her, captures her mouth with his and thrusts his length inside her.

Michonne cries out inside his mouth and grabs onto his chin, their tongues wrestle ferociously with each other as their thrusts become hard and fast. Rick breaks their kiss to look at her, small droplets of sweat fall onto Michonne's face, but she doesn't seem to care. There is a permanent smile on her face she grabs onto Rick's ass forcing him to go deeper into her warmth.

"Look at me," he says. Her eyes flutter open, her mouth pulls apart, they stare intensely at each other. Rick swivels his hips which make ooh noises escape Michonne's mouth, she fights to keep her eyes open which only turns Rick on more. "Don't stop looking at me," he growls, "I want you to see who gave you the best orgasm of your life. You hear me?"

Michonne nods and pants, Rick feels himself getting closer, his balls clenching. He sits on his knees with both of Michonne's legs on his shoulders and his thrusts deeply into her. This time, Michonne screeches in pleasure and claws at his lower back. He feels her walls tightening around her and keeps going, watching her face contort, but she keeps her eyes open. And with one final thrust she shakes underneath him, reaching her peak and he as well, spilling his seed inside his condom.

Rick collapses on top of Michonne, euphoria courses through his veins as they both try to catch her breath. "That was the best," she whispers in his ear and he can't help but grin widely. He looks at her, her hair loose from its bun, her lips look sore, but she seems elated. As awkward as the situation Rick found himself in earlier, there is no way he's going to stop seeing her.

But then the door of the bathroom opens and Rick groans, lying down on his back and covering himself with a sheet. Negan stands at the foot of the bed only clad in a towel, smiling. "Did he fuck you good?"

Michonne sits up and frowns, she gets underneath the sheet with Rick, "Negan, please expand your vocabulary," she quips.

"Whatever. I don't know about you two, but tonight was fun."

Rick hates to agree with Negan, so he doesn't say anything. "Yeah, it was," Michonne says. Rick looks over to her, she seems to be lost in thought or memories of what just happened only a few minutes ago.

"Then we should do this again?" Negan grabs his clothes and looks at both Rick and Michonne expectantly. Rick stares wide-eyed at Michonne who meets his eye, there's excitement in her eyes and he knows she's down for it happening again. I can't say no to you.

"We should," Rick says, looking back towards Negan. He feels Michonne squeeze his hand underneath the sheet.

"Well, fuck."

"Is next Thursday all right with you guys," Michonne sounds giddy like a kid going to Disneyworld. Rick nods knowing that Thursday nights were nothing but beer and baseball for him. "Ok then, Thursday night around 7 at that new restaurant in downtown Atlanta… Clyde's."

"Aren't you excited?" Negan struts towards Michonne side of the bed and kisses her on the cheek. "I'll see you then. Do you want me to kiss you goodnight too, Howdy?" Negan smirks at Rick and Rick rolls his eyes.

"Bye Negan."

Rick and Michonne sit quietly in the bed until they hear two beeps and the front door closing shut. Michonne then lies down on her pillow, "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to."

Rick nods, and seizes her bottom lip gently, they kiss softly until he lets her lip go. "I'm okay because you're okay. And I have a feeling this is just the beginning for us." Michonne smiles softly and closes her eyes giving in to sleep. Rick looks out the window and sees the sun beginning to rise and before he too falls asleep, he thinks about sending thank your flowers to Dr. Hilbert or better yet Lori.


End file.
